


One Night of Pleasure

by Quench_Queen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Spop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humanoid, Jaelyn-OC, Original Character - Freeform, Porn with some plot, Smut, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quench_Queen/pseuds/Quench_Queen
Summary: Forgive if Horde Prime is a touch ooc, but as evil and awful of a mofo he is.....he's still hot as all get out. So have some smut involving him.
Relationships: acquaintances with benefits - Relationship, inamorata - Relationship, one night stand to something more
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jaelyn was hard at work with her fellow staff. There was so much to do and seemingly never enough time. She put her head down and got to it.

Staff were hard at working getting everything set up. The tile floor polished till one could see their reflection in them. Everywhere a guest could reasonably wander into was made spotless and then some. Once the cleaning was done it was time to begin the set up.

Ebony tables with snow white silk tablecloths with the acidic green sigil of the empire. Crystal chalices, platinum cutlery, fine ornate china to dine upon, and beautifully folded cloth napkins by each seat set painstakingly to the host’s sky-high requirements. Normally the head of the house staff, an older woman called Mavis who had seen damn near everything, was cracking the metaphorical whip. Although, no one would truly blame her as things HAD to be prefect given who the guest of honor was.

Only the finest cuisine and drink were to be served. The chefs would be working overtime and then some to make sure all was to the nigh impossible standards. Jaelyn did not envy them in the least and if she could she endeavored to help them, but truth be told most just wanted to be left along as they were too stressed to accept such offers.

Now that was not to say the Jaelyn and her fellow staff were not used to work, on the contrary there was always work to be done. The court was always meeting, working, and holding some event. Granted some working periods were slower and calmer, but this was quite the frenzy. It was a frenzy that had not been seen in nearly sixty years if the elder nobles were to be believed. 

It often amazed Jaelyn how open the nobles could be when the staff were near, it was like they were invisible to the dusty old dukes that roamed the halls, but it served to keep the staff informed and sometimes entertained. That was how they found out that the emperor of the known universe was going to be the guest of honor. ‘Poor Mavis,’ Was all Jaelyn could think and guessed her fellow staff felt much the same.

~~~~~~~

It was three days of cleaning. Three days of setup, undoing, redoing, rehearsing, and testing of every conceivable part of this party that at last they were all done. Jaelyn was glad to be done with this whole thing and had slept well. 

As high as she had been as she laid her head down that night it was twice that far she fell come morning. Perla felt ice drop into her stomach. Mavis hard informed her there was a change in plans. One of the other girls had twisted her ankle and Jaelyn was the only one that wore the same size dress. These formal wear for such an important event had been made weeks in advance and there was no time to make another. So, Jaelyn would be filling when she went to work come morning. She was told to go back pick up party attire. Jaelyn would be serving the emperor of the known universe.

~~~~~~~

Jaelyn had worked the court gatherings before. It was all she kept telling herself as she walked around the floor with a tray in one hand. Yes Horde Prime, emperor of the known universe, was here this time around. Due to his presence there was a decidedly noticeable tension in the air. A tension that the host was trying to, as subtly but desperately as possible, keep a joyous mood going. They only people who were truly enjoying themselves, as far as Jaelyn could tell, were either those already tipsy from the wealth of spirits and other such beverages available or the courtesans. 

The courtesans, also known as the doves or darlings of the court, were an issue that caused some divide among the staff. That said there were nobles that were not fond of such people at gatherings, but those same nobles had also been spotted being led away by said doves. If the kept the guest happy and kept the guests hands off of her then Jaelyn herself had little issue with the courtesans.

As Jaelyn made her round around the room she could see the doves working their magic. Sometimes she’d managed to talk to a few on the slower moments in such engagements and from it she’d managed to learn a few things. Some were merely doing this to make a living, some simply enjoyed the attention and activities such a life provided, and a few she knew likely had their hearts set on snagging a position as a mistress if they could not secure a place as a spouse. They were people, not things, and it was refreshing to feel a sort of comradery with the more down to earth ones. Unfortunately, both due to the event itself and the lack of down time to thoroughly check, the down to earth ones were few and far between. 

Tonight it seemed that not only the best food, drink, and music were present for the emperor but the best of the courtesans were here as well. They were all stunningly beautiful. Islands of pastel pearl skin dotted the sea of graying nobles. Silken hair the colors of the sea neatly trimmed, braided, curled, straightened, or pulled up to form the perfect look to complement their ensemble. Yes, these were the crème de la crème of the doves. Those that even gave the nobles pause to approach, for if their wealth or power was lacking. These doves would not alight upon them. 

It was almost amusing to Jaelyn when some stuffy old royal would try to curry favor with one of these doves. Those so used to having the world at their fingertips brought to nearly grovel at the feet of such beauties. Jaelyn headed back towards the kitchen with an empty tray. She caught sight of herself in the window as she walked by.

While Jaelyn was not courtesan beauty, she found herself attractive enough. Jaelyn had smooth skin which was pastel gray, she’d never been a lean or little thing but her figure had just the right muscle due to her work and curved nicely in her own eyes, her eyes the pale blue green of ocean water before it fully came to the shoreline, and her hair was a deep sea green that normally rested just on her shoulders. She carefully tugged a strand of errant hair behind her pointed ear as she reentered the kitchen. 

Another tray of drinks ready for the floor. She picked it up and headed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They’d all tried it seemed. Jaelyn managed to hide a smirk, those who had so long enjoyed the power that their looks had afforded them, had seemingly been shot down by the emperor. If she had to put a bet on it, Jaelyn would have gambled on the doves approaching the emperor in waves. It was a good way to weed out the competition and now the doves who had ‘lost’ were engaged with others. Not that these others minded being the second choice of such company. This did, no matter how petty, amuse Jaelyn nonetheless and would be a juicy topic come tomorrow. 

She could tell by the floor that most her peers were too engrossed in work to take part in anything that could have been considered frivolous. Yet, Jaelyn now did not feel such stress. The emperor of the known universe was here and was surely not worried about the comes and goings of the staff that scurried about the party to keep things running. No, they were not to be seen unless something was needed and not heard unless those that called upon them wanted a response.

So she merely did her job. No slinking, no hiding, no sniveling, just professional.  
As she worked evening gave way to night properly and the moons had shifted in the sky when she felt a presence behind her. One of Prime’s attendants had come to her. Before she could speak the blank faced clone informed her. “The emperor wishes to see you.”

=

She should have been panicked. Jaelyn knew that. Horde Prime wanted to see her? Yet as she walked, maintaining her composure, she could not think of anything she had done to upset the emperor. She also knew that if she had…she was dead anyway, so there really wasn’t a point in panicking as the emperor was going to decide what he decided.

That was almost weirdly comforting, if only to herself.

The tray had been taken from her and she was lead where the emperor was seated. Jaelyn gave a bow when the clone stepped aside, allowing Horde Prime to fully few her, but did not un-bow herself till he spoke. As if she hadn’t done anything wrong, she certainly didn’t want to do so now.

“Come sit with me, you must be tired from being on your feet all night.” His voice was like velvet, but there was something within it that sent a chill through her.

One of Prime’s attending clones pulled a chair for her and Jaelyn did as the emperor bid. 

~~~~~~~

Horde Prime just talked to her. At first Jaelyn had been confused, honestly answering him, but still confused until it clicked. She was torn between wanting to burst out laughing and wanting to know how/who had set up this joke, along with wanting to rub it into those snobby doves’ faces. The emperor of the known universe was, however subtly, ‘testing the waters’ as it were. Now had she been ‘innocent’ this might well have flown over her head and she’d be telling herself she had misheard him, but she had just enough experience and wisdom to know what was what.

So she played along. This was much more dangerous than playing with fire, but at this point she was either in some elaborate prank, somehow got drunk out of her mind, or this was really happening. Jaelyn figured she might as well enjoy it.

“Would you care to join me for dessert in private?” The emperor grinned.

“Oh? Such a sweet offer. I am feeling a bit hungry, so I would love to.” Jaelyn grinned right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised this was gonna be the spicy chapter....and it is.
> 
> So there be smut ahead and you have been warned!

Jaelyn was barely inside when she felt Horde Prime’s hands on her hips and then move their way up to chest. Naturally the emperor had a room made up for his stay, most thought he wouldn’t use it, and it was close as well as convenient. 

His talons traced her bra and cupped her breasts. From there Prime let the flat side of one of his talons slowly twirl around each of her still cloth covered nipples. Jaelyn bit her lip and reached up, letting her hair flow free. There was a purr of approval. Horde Prime’s head was soon on her shoulder and he pushed his nose into her hair. She felt his teeth graze her ear and his warm breath was soon on the back of her neck. Still clothed and his hands were making her breathless. 

“If I may be so bold.” Jaelyn managed to marshal her thoughts. “I believe we’re not properly dressed for ‘dessert’.” 

Horde Prime chuckled as he removed his hands from her chest. “I believe you are correct. Ladies first.” He purred in her ear.

Jaelyn walked to the bed and turned to face him. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to undress. Layer by layer, not that there were many layers, just nice and easy. He’d teased her just a touch, so this seemed entirely fair to her. Plus, if this truly was reality she fully intended to enjoy this trick beneath the sheets. Even if it wasn’t and this was just some crazy dream….she was still gonna enjoy it.

Horde Prime had smirked as she undressed and then looked her up and down with all four eyes. She leaned back and cocked her head at him. “To your tastes?” A coy smile ghosting over her lips.

“Oh yes.” The emperor responded and strode towards her. 

He quickly and effortlessly most of his clothing, but she guessed he was covering the lower half to keep for a surprise. Which suited her just fine. 

The emperor took his face in her hands, those metal talons were still on his fingers, and kissed her. It was not a kiss of love, not that she expected such a thing, oh no. This was a hungry kiss. His intentions and interests were clear and well she hadn’t been lying when she said she was hungry. 

Jaelyn brought her own hands up and ran her hands through his hair. That got a half shiver out of him and he guided her to lay down. His mouth parted form her lips and he lightly bit along her jaw line after which he carefully dragged his teeth from the side of her neck to her collarbone. She shuddered as the emperor’s breath covered the space between her neck and shoulder. Horde Prime began to bite, lick, and kissed the left shoulder only to switch to the other once he was done.

She wasn’t about to let the him do all the work, oh no, that wouldn’t do. Jaelyn bit her lower lip, while she didn’t know much about his body, a guess couldn’t hurt she hoped. Once more she dragged her hands through his hair, down his shoulders, and dragged a nail over his nipples. Horde Prime let out a puff of air that ended in a moan. His mouth returned to her own and that hungry kiss was back full force. The kiss was over before she truly wanted it to be done, Prime put a talon under her chin. “Do not concern yourself with me, I am more than ready.” He purred lustfully. “I need to be sure you are ready for me.” He licked his lips and went in for another kiss.

Horde Prime kissed her throat before he turned his attention to her breasts. While nothing to brag about, she was proud of the perky pair, and right now the pair was being lavished with attention. That long tongue she’d felt on her neck and shoulder was now on her right breast. Prime’s tongue circled around the nipple over and over, this circling was punctuated by sporadic rough flicks of the tongue directly over the nipple, and it was driving her wild. Jaelyn panted and pressed her thighs together. 

Horde Prime while paid the same respects to her opposite breast one of his hands snaked down to her squirming thighs. She felt his hand and opened the shaking gate for him. The back of his, mercifully warmed, metal talon flicked her pink pearl. That got a sharp gasp to escaped from her as he hips bucked. The emperor grinned and did it again. Jaelyn arched her back as electric pleasure crackled through her body. It was release, but not relief. Once she could focus again, she looked at him and rolled her hips against his talon.

The emperor grinned. He kept his metal talon over the pink pearl and carefully stuck a digit into her lightly dripping honeypot. Horde Prime let out an approving purr. She could feel how easily his finger moved, she was soaking w- her thoughts were scattered when Prime added a second finger.

Jaelyn felt the emperor’s fingers stroke places she could never reach with her own and was hitting places she didn’t even know could feel so good. He pumped his fingers harder and faster before he finally brought his hand away. She let out a half whine as she sat up only to be greeted by the sight of the emperor licking his fingers clean. “You taste so good.” He crooned as he slowly licked the last of her juices off of his digits. “I’ll have to have a better taste later, but for now.” Prime laid his now ‘cleaned’ hand on her thigh and she saw what his other hand had been up to.

Horde Prime’s erect member was freed from its cloth prison. Given its healthy size she was amazed the fabric had held the emperor’s rod from breaking free. Said rod was a dusty gray blue, it had a spade shaped tip, and there were ridges on it. Jaelyn licked her suddenly drip lips and was quite glad for ‘prep work’. 

“Worried?” His tone somewhere between a taunt and an actual question. 

“If we go slow, I think I can accept your royal specter with no trouble.” Jaelyn laid back with a smirk.

He chuckled. “Fear not. I strive to make sure my partners enjoy themselves.” Prime crept back over the top of her.

Once more he hungrily devoured her mouth. As Jaelyn melted into his kiss, tension she didn’t know she had left her body, she felt the ridges rub against her clit. Back and forth, base to tip, and it was indescribable. Each time a ridge passed over her pink pearl it made her hips give mini bucks. The emperor’s lips broke away from hers and if she hadn’t needed to breath she would have wanted those lips to stay. 

Jaelyn felt Prime spread her legs once more from there she felt the ridges slowly pull off of her. She then felt the spade tip breach the space within her. She gasped and her nails dug into his shoulder. “Relax.” He purred and nibbled the bottom of her ear as he waited for her to adjust. 

Inch by delightfully ribbed inch made its way inside of her. He placed one hand beside her on the bed and the other snaked down to flick her pearl once again. It loosened her up and allowed Horde Prime to move. The ridges across her had been glorious, but the ridges moving with in were beyond words. Those ridges glided and rubbed all the right places. It was like tiny orgasms rocked her with each pump. 

Jaelyn arched her back, her walls pumped and pulsed around his member. She clung to Horde Prime like a woman on the brink of drowning. A moan reached her ears as she felt the emperor pick up the pace. From slow steady thrusts to faster and faster motions while driving himself deeper. He moved his hands and gripped as well as lifted her hips. This allowed the ridges to run her g spot repeatedly. Jaelyn went crashing over the threshold of pleasure with a shrill moan that almost sounded like a howl.

Prime thrusted into her a few more times before he let out a sharp grunt. She felt his talons dig into her skin just short of breaking the skin. The emperor panted as he rode out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. 

~~~~~~~~~

Every time Horde Prime took a new body on a more semi-permanent basis there was an….itch he had to scratch. A baser itch, but a pleasurable itch nonetheless. He’d come to this planet as he vaguely recalled it being a good place for relief from said irritation. 

Yet as the afternoon party went on into the beginnings of night he was beginning to think he had misremembered. These haughty arrogant courtesans had been amusing, crushing their over inflated sense of self had been glorious, it was not the kind of amusement he had come for. None seemed to be what he craved now. Some were too lithe other too buxom. It had seemed this was a wasted efforted as none were even vaguely tempting to him.

Prime was contemplating simply leaving when he decided to sweep his brothers’ minds. His brothers had dutifully watched the crowd and a figure had caught his eye. Horde Prime swept their minds again for a better ‘look’. Their proportions had been quite agreeable, they did not slink or brownnose. This one walked with confidence, not the bluster the courtesans had come strolling up to him with. 

When she had been brought to him he’d been pleased to see she understood what he was after and was all for it. She also didn’t have the starry-eyed look that some got, whatever fairy tales they told themselves were not his concern, and her confidence had scarcely waivered.

It had been a good romp, but one thing nagged him….why had he wanted to come here again?

“Give me a few moments and we can do that again.” His companion cooed.

Oh yes, he licked his lips, stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this was originally supposed to be a one off, but i wanted to leave room to come back/do more if i ever chose too.
> 
> Who knows maybe Horde Prime will bother to learn her name (I doubt it). HP is still a creepy controlling fuck.

“One night’s pleasure does not a mistress let along a courtesan make!” The dove snapped as soon as she spotted Jaelyn. 

This was the third time today this has been said. While Jaelyn hadn’t bragged about what she’d done it wasn’t like she could hide it. The emperor had bid the lord of the manor goodnight with her on his arm and left the room. Many of the doves chose to say that phrase directly to her or to say it while speaking to others when they knew she was nearby. Jaelyn knew the phrase well and knew it was true.

=

It had been a nearly a week since that night….well night to early hours of the morning too. Jaelyn knew what a one-night stand and was under no illusion that there was more to it. He was emperor of known universe and had better things to do. Still, it did amuse her that the doves who had been shot down were so bent out of shape over this matter.

Indeed Jaelyn was all to happy to ignore them as the days went by, but the murmuring of ‘one night’s’ started to shift. Some of the particularly petulant courtesans were whispering in their noble lover’s ears none too subtly about their displeasure. Little things caught her attention. The lords, dukes, and regents that had such company on their arms became short with her. Nitpicking really, but Jaelyn could weather such a petty storm and remain professional.

The doves original plan appeared to be simply driving her to quit. Well she wouldn’t allow a bunch of cranky courtesans drive her off. So, she paid them no mind, but the whispers soon changed. Now there was talk about staff being insubordinate and how an example would put everyone back in line. Jaelyn realized just how tightly these doves hand hold of their noble’s balls.  
Truth be told it would be fun if it wasn’t so unsettling. A bunch of doves throwing a fit because they didn’t get the ‘upgrade’ they thought they deserved. Jaelyn herself had not been upgraded. She was still, for the most part, happily working as a member of manor staff. Though it seemed that working there happily after sampling the goods was too much for some to bear.

Some of the doves, the reasonable ones, tried to assure her it was going to blow over soon and it was just talk. Though they weren’t as high on the food chain as soon they were silenced or banished from the manor. Then she was called to the lord’s chambers. Jaelyn headed down the corridor with a sigh, what a pathetic reason to be dismissed. Let go because the master of the house’s mistress was whining about the prize she hadn’t gotten.

Jaelyn wondered what she’d say at her next job, not like anyone would believe what she had done, better to say it was just a disagreement regarding doves. That seemed reasonable enough. Though once she entered the room she was shocked to see three of Horde Prime’s attendants along with her boss. She idly wondered what lies they had spun about her as she made her way to sit before the lord of the manor.

One of the clones shot him a glanced. The lord of the manor scrambled from his seat like someone had lit his butt on fire. The clone then beckoned her to sit in the newly vacated space. As Jaelyn came closer she noticed a clone was holding a small box. She took her seat and faced the clones.

“Horde Prime knows what has transpired in the few days since his departure.” The attendant said flatly. “He knows what has been said, he knows what behaviors and actions have gone on, and the emperor is not pleased.”

One of the attendants reached over and the box opened. From the box an iridescent onyx mesh necklace was pulled out. Amid the onyx metal were woven sparkling platinum pearls, but the center was what was most beautiful. For within that center lay a bright peridot colored gem that flicked and glowed like a flame. The necklace was then placed reverently around Jaelyn’s neck.

“Horde Prime, emperor of the known universe, in his infinite mercy and light as marked this one as his inamorata. No harm is to befall her for so long as she is beloved in his sight.” The clone then bowed his head to her, as did the others.

‘One night of pleasure does not a mistress or a courtesan make’. Jaelyn thought to herself. ‘Yet apparently one good night with the emperor could make someone something….what in blazes was an inamorata?’ 

~~~~~~~~

Horde Prime had enjoyed his romp in the sheets thoroughly. It had been too long since he’d indulged in such pleasures, but such was the life of the emperor. He was pleased even further when his companion did not attempt to cling to him the morning after. All too often those he shared a bed with seemed to get it into their heads that they were now somehow his true love or that they were owed something. Most wised up when the emperor simply left, but others ran their mouths and their wagging tongues had to be silenced. Prime had kept an ear out on this planet.

She spoke not. This one claimed no specialness, nor did she flaunt some ‘power’ over others, but she did not deny what she and the emperor had shared. Curious. Very curious indeed.

A women a confidant woman that could be subtle. This same woman that sought out pleasure had been all to willing to give him pleasure in turn during their hours together. Such a find, even in a place as vast and varied as the galaxy could be, was rare. 

Horde Prime was not one to keep harems, such a thing was done by the baser races of the galaxy. Concubines could be amazing, but all too often lacked the imagination or will to take the first step. He didn’t want something as boring as that. Prime also did not want to deal with the arrogance that came with courtesans. The emperor half smirked as he recalled shooting those haughty ones down. That said when the mood struck him in these….times of craving…he had kept a few lovers to sate his hunger. Yes. Perhaps it was time to do so once again. She would be the prefect one to start his little collection of lovers.

Word reached him of unhappiness in the manor where his intended inamorata was located. Yes. Time to make certain she was secured. The best way to be certain she could be called upon, was to keep her in good accommodations. He was half tempted to bring her aboard. If he found more companions he may well do so, but it would be wholly selfish to bring her aboard alone. After all….who knew when hunger might take him.

The emperor saw a find gift crafted to mark her as his. He also spoke directly to said lord of the house, via one of his brother’s bodies, explaining how things were going to work.

One night of pleasure just wasn’t enough. He wanted to be guaranteed more and so it would be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inamorata, according to the dictionary, means a women who loves or is lived; a female sweetheart or lover.
> 
> I fully believe Horde Prime would have a fancy title for his 'companions'.


End file.
